Pokemon Knight
by SkyGirl99
Summary: This is simply put a mix of Pokemon, Vampire knight and My own will full imagination. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- I own none of the characters from pokemon (or anything from pokemon) as well as nothing from or any characters in Vampire Knight. Notice some characters are a bit out of character. The Universal Trio, Lunar, Solar and Celestial queens and princesses are my own creations. If there is another story that does use those I am unaware of it. Alanis Koralla, Alexia Shiki, Melanie Tofena, and Kimiko (Kiko) Shiki are purely from my own imagination. I'd love to get feed back thanks!

Start

Kimiko's POV

"But mom! No one will like me!" I complained again.

"You know people there you'll be fine," my mother replied calmly, "besides Kara and Alexia are going with you Kimiko."

"Kiko mother it's Kiko." I replied agitated.

"I named you Kimiko Akira Shiki and you will be called that." My mother hated the name Kiko.'

"My last name isn't Shiki it's Amarie. I'm not an aristocrat I'm a pureblood!" I shouted at her.

"You were adopted that makes you a Shiki!" she screamed back at me.

"Well I. . . . ." I started to scream till I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kimiko shhh. Go get in the car." He said soft but firm

I looked back Senri's face was emotionless.

"But Oni-kun." I wined

"Go Kara and Alexia are waiting for you." He said calmly

"Fine. You'll grab the rest of my bags?" I asked softly.

Senri nodded at me. I smiledand walked to the door. After I closed it I took a few steps away then quietly creeped back to the door and listened with one ear against it.

"Mother you can't force her to be who you want her to be. She's adopted, she's a pureblood you can't change that. You can't change who her mother is either." Senri replied calmly.

"Nobody knows that for sure! She could still be the twin's child. You know your father won't stop. That's why I'm sending her you know that. It's all for her own safety." My mother pleaded her case.

I closed my eyes and thought 'twin?'

"Because, she knows he's a threat to her but she's been protected for so long that worrying about him has been gone for years….." Senri said more but I didn't listen to the rest.

Rido my adopted father had tried to kill me so many times I had lost count. I had always wondered if I was actually his daughter but not my mothers and this conversation was starting to make me wonder if I was right. I walked out of the house. I got into the Limo. Kara and Alexia were sitting perfectly in their new night class uniforms. I had on mine as well.

"It looks perfect on you Kiko." Kara said obediently. Kara basically only knew to obey me I had bit her as a human. Alexia on the other hand was my twin sister.

"Thanks," I replied tonelessly, "sorry Kara, I don't mean to be like that it's just that you know I don't want to go."

Kara and Alexia nodded at me. All of a sudden there was a loud thump on the top of the Limo. Then there was blood streaming down…..


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- Hey just wanted to let you guys know that in Chapter one authors note I did state a few character names inaccurately. My apologies now the character Alanis was wrong and I don't recall what I put in wrong for the other one. It was on my OC characters. Kimiko was right and Jesse but the other two girls are supposed to be Ayame Yataga and Alanis Loren. Sorry again for the confusion it would have caused you all.

Kiko's POV continue

*recap*

All of a sudden there was a loud slam on the top of the limo. Then there was blood streaming down the window.

"What in heaven's name!" I exclaimed

The driver turned back to face us.

"Stay here." He said strictly.

On any other circumstances I would have told him that I was a pureblood and he couldn't tell me what to do and that he can just kiss my ass. Today though was not normal so I kept my mouth shut. As he opened the door a hand reached in grabbed him, took him out and slammed the door close. Then we heard a gun shot I screamed and grabbed on to Kara at the same time Alexia did. Kara was 18 when I bit her. At that time I was only 7. I had bit her to basically be my body guard well actually more so Alexia's than mine since I… well wasn't from here.

The door opened and we heard a voice

"Get out of the car now." He demanded, the voice was to deep to be a girls.

We stepped out and Alexia and I hid behind Kara.

"Get out from behind her! Line up!" he shouted. I was afraid I knew what was happening but why did they have to get hurt why not just me.

The guy had dark brown, piercing green eyes, and he was muscular. In his hand he held a hunter's gun.

"Iny miny miney mo which of you bloodsuckers should go?" he said sadistically

His gun landed on Alexia. As he fired the shot Kara stepped in front of her. I screamed and Alexia froze in terror. He smiled, then he fired again. Alexia was gone and so was Kara. He pointed it at me, I closed my eyes and waited to hear the shot. Instead I heard screaming along with a shot. I felt something graze my arm and I started to scream as well. The –what I assumed to be- guy's voice was screaming louder than me. Suddenly the other scream stopped. I felt arms wrap around me and start to pick me up. I opened my eyes it was Senri. My screams turned into whimpers. Anger and rage filled his eyes as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I should have been out here. Sorry." Senri told me barley controlling his anger. I stopped my whimpering and looked over Senri's shoulder.

"Kara, Alexia….." I whispered. The guy who had shot them was laying on the ground there was blood everywhere. I turned back and laid my head against Senri. He walked over to the garage and opened the door. Then he laid me down in the backseat of his car. He closed the door and hoped into the driver's seat. Within minutes of Senri driving I was asleep. A while later I felt someone pick me up. I woke up but I kept my eyes closed. I was still a half asleep.

"Hey is this the new student? Where are the others?" a perky voice asked.

I started to whimper, how dare that person be happy while I'm miserable.

"Shhhh its ok," Senri cooed at me, I calmed down almost instantly. "Zero didn't you say something about there being a rouge hunter before I had left?" Senri asked

"Yeah." I heard an even voice say, I assumed that the voice belonged to the person named Zero.

"I found him," there were gasps, "he attacked the girls. They were waiting in the car. He killed Kara a used to be human and before you go off Zero she knew what was going on plus the pureblood that did it was six in Vampire years. So she didn't know any better. He also killed Alexia who was a pureblood, James a human and Gregory an aristocrat. Kiko who yes was the one that bit Kara, was the only one left when I got outside. He fired a shot and it skimmed her arm but she'll be okay though."

"Where is the rouge?" Zero asked

"My place withering in pain." Senri replied. I was scared Zero for the sound of it was a hunter as well otherwise Senri wouldn't have made up that stupid excuse of why I bit Kara. I was afraid what happened now….


End file.
